The Princess of the Underworld
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Hannah is the daughter of Hades. Hannah is not friends with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, yet she is not enemies with them. She just really doesn't know them. Like the four, she is furious when she was sent to Auradon. What she doesn't know is that Jay has always had a crush on her forever and she doesn't acknowledge it. What happens when the princess of the underworld knows about it?
1. Hannah

**Hannah's Powers:**

 **Pyrokinesis (out of control when mad)  
Teleportation**

 **JAY'S POV:**

After we danced on the Isle of the Lost (which is mostly our past time), Mal went up to a baby and took the candy from it. You see, the only people I could rely myself around the Isle are Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, Evie, the daughter of Evil Queen, and Carlos, the son of Cruella De Vil. Mal turned back around and raised the sucker in the air. I saw guards come up to us and I heard everyone running away.

Maleficent's here alright.

Mal sighed as she turned around. "Hi mom." Mal said. "Stealing candy, Mal? So disappointed." Maleficent said, pushing her guards aside. "But, it was from a baby." Mal said. "That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent said as Mal giggled. Mal gave Maleficent the candy and Maleficent spat on it while putting it under her arm for a moment. She handed the candy back to her guard. "Give it back to the dreadful creature." Maleficent said. "Mom…" Mal started, but was interrupted by Maleficent. "It's the deets, Mal. It makes the difference between mean and truly evil." Maleficent started before she started her whole _cursing entire kingdoms_ speech...again.

Evie, Carlos and I were standing there awkwardly and Maleficent snapped out of it. "Oh, there's news! I buried the lead!" Maleficent exclaimed. "You five have been chosen to go to a different school...in Auradon." Maleficent said.

Is she fucking kidding me?

Carlos, Evie and I were trying to run, but the guards got to us. "What?!" Mal asked. "First off, what do you mean _five of us_? There's only four of us!" Mal complained. "That's when you're wrong." I heard a cold voice speak up. I looked up and my eyes widened in awe as I saw who emerged from the shadows.

It was Hannah, the daughter of Hades.

It was no joke that Hannah is the most mysterious girl to ever walk into Dragon Hall. I guess it was sort of obvious that I was a little bit fascinated with her when I first saw her whether it's her blonde and blue hair or her mysterious blue-grey eyes or the fact that no one knows anything about her.

Mal had glared at Hannah. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Mal asked. Then a shadow loomed over Hannah and she had an evil smile on her face. "Hi, dad." she said. I looked up and Hades was the one who was looming over Hannah. I could tell that Mal is kind of scared that the Lord of the Underworld is scowling at her, but she remains to stand her ground. "I suppose you're not bothering my daughter, right?" Hades said. Mal just rolled her eyes as she turned back to Maleficent.

 **Hannah's POV:**

I don't know what I ever did to my dad to deserve to go to the school filled of people who most likely hate us. First they don't want people from the Isle of the Lost to step foot into Auradon and _now_ they want to. It was no surprise that Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, doesn't know who I am. Here's the thing, I'm not friends with her, Evie, Jay and Carlos, yet I'm not enemies with them.

I just don't know them very well.

"I'm not going to a school that's filled to the brim of prissy pink princesses." Mal continued. You and me both. "And perfect princes." Evie said, dreamily then noticed the looks we were giving her. "Ugh!" Evie then scoffed in disgust. "Yeah, I don't do _uniforms._ Unless, it's leather, you feel me?" Jay asked, going for a high-five for Carlos, but he ignored him. "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Carlos said. Jay mimicked a dog's bark, making Carlos yell out.

"And, dad, you know who's at Auradon, right? _Hercules_ and _Megara_ live there." I said, saying the two names I despise the most in disgust. "Now, now, my princess of the underworld, you're thinking small." Hades said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I guess the tips of my hair turned red...again.

"I cannot believe I'm saying this but Hades has a point. You're thinking small, pumpkin. It's about world domination." Maleficent continued. "Knuckleheads!" she shouted to her guards. "Mal." she sang out as she was walking away. "Pain! Panic!" my dad shouted as my dad's two bumbling idiots of imps as they stumbled out. "Memo to me…" my dad said but I interrupted him.

"I know, maim them after the meeting." I said as we were heading up to Maleficent's castle.

Well, this should be interesting.


	2. Magic Wand

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks**

 **fallondyson: I will**

* * *

We were back at Maleficent's castle, where we were also met up with Cruella De Vil, Jafar and the Evil Queen. I was over by my dad. "You will go, you will find Fairy Godmother and you will give me her magic wand." Maleficent said as she was filing her nails. "Easy peasy." Maleficent added. "What's in it for us?" Mal asked. "Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns…" Maleficent was listing off. "Uh, I think she meant us." Carlos said. Maleficent gestures her daughter over as she threw the nail file away.

"It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent asked. "Yeah, I mean, who doesn't?" Mal said. "Well, then get me the wand and you and I would see that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I would be able to bend both good and evil to my will." Maleficent said. "Our will." Evil Queen piped in. Jafar and Cruella nodded. "Yeah, remember, sweetheart, we're still here." my dad said. "Our will, our will." Maleficent mumbled as she gave my dad a short glare before snapping her fingers in front of Mal's face.

"And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy." Maleficent said. "What?! Mom…" Mal started before Maleficent snapped her fingers again then she got into Mal's face with her eye glowing an emerald green. Mal's eyes did the same thing to. It looked like they were in some sort of staring contest. It looked like Mal had lost. "Fine. Whatever." Mal gave in. "I win." Maleficent said.

"Evie! My little Evil-ette in training!" Evil Queen called over to her daughter and Evie walked ever so graciously over to Evil Queen and sat down from across from her. "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle, and a mother in law wing…" Evil Queen started. "...And lots and lots of mirrors." Evil Queen and Evie concluded as Evie laughed, dreamily. "No laughing. Wrinkles." Evil Queen said.

"Well, they're not taking my Carlos because I'd miss him too much." Cruella said. "Really mom?" Carlos asked, hopefully. "Yes, who would touch up my roots, fluff my furs and scrape the bunions off my feet?" Cruella asked as she placed her leg on Carlos's arms. "Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worse thing." Carlos said, sadly as he dropped Cruella's leg. "Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon." Cruella said while stroking his face. Carlos immediately gets terrified. "Oh, no. I'm not going." Carlos said, quickly. Maleficent groaned.

"Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Jafar said as he pulled Jay aside. "What did you score?" Jafar asked. Jay chuckled as he took out various items, including a lamp. Jafar tried to rub it, but it didn't work. Jafar threw the lamp back at Jay.

"Hannah isn't going either. With her anger and her power, she may as well burn Auradon to the ground, even though she was thinking small on the idea of going to Auradon." my dad said. "And…" I drawled on, knowing there's more in the story. "I also need someone to stop me from maiming Pain and Panic." my dad said, sheepishly. "Then why keep those bumbling idiots around?" I asked. "As they are idiotic, I do need their help on certain objectives." my dad said. "Evie isn't going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." Evil Queen added.

"What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they robbed us from our revenge." Maleficent started. She first turned to Evil Queen. "Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men…" Maleficent started. "Ow!" Evil Queen said, probably going back to her death. Most of the villains in the Isle of the Lost were resurrected. Then, Maleficent turned to Jafar. "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie." Maleficent continued. "I will…" Jafar start to exclaimed, but Jay calmed him down. Then Maleficent turned to Cruella. "Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches." Maleficent continued. "They didn't get baby. They didn't get the baby!" Cruella cackling. My dad and I looked each other with the same expression.

I was right. This woman is insane.

Then, Maleficent turned to my dad. "Revenge on Wonder Boy and his little Nutmeg…" Maleficent continued and that's when I got a look of horror when I saw the look of rage on my dad's face. "Uh oh." I said softly. "HOW DARE YOU MENTION THEM IN THIS WRETCHED PLACE!" my dad said, his hair getting on fire. "Daddy, no! You're hair is getting on fire again." I said. "I'm cool. I'm cool." my dad said, eventually calming down. "And I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all, will have revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince." Maleficent said as she sat in Evil Queen's lap as she took the mirror from her. "Villains!" Maleficent called. "Yes." Cruella and Jafar said. "Our day has come." Maleficent finished.

"EQ, give her the magic mirror." Maleficent said as she gave the mirror back to Evil Queen and got off her lap and Evil Queen handed Evie her magic mirror. "This is your magic mirror." Evie said. "Yeah, it ain't what it used to be, then again, neither were we." Evil Queen said as she and Maleficent snickered. "It will help you find things." Evil Queen said. "Like a prince." Evie said, dreamily. "Like my waistline." Evil Queen said. "Like the magic wand, hello." Maleficent said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"I need my book. I need my spellbook." Maleficent said and Evil Queen gestured to the fridge behind them. "Ah, the safe!" Maleficent said. She tried to open it, but had no luck. "Queen! Help me! I never figure this thing out!" Maleficent said. Evil Queen stood up and opened the so-called safe and retrieved the spell book. "Come darling, come." Maleficent said and Mal came over by her. "It doesn't work here, but it'll work in Auradon. Remember, when we were spreading evil and ruining lives." Maleficent said, feeling nostalgic. "Like it was yesterday." Evil Queen said. "And you will be making your own memories." Maleficent said, but Mal tried to get the spellbook, but Maleficent snatched it away last minute. "By doing exactly as I tell you." Maleficent finished.

Then a horn blared out. "Let's get this party started." Jay said, sarcastically. I was pulled aside from my dad. "I'll be giving you this." my dad said as he held up a necklace. "You're giving me a silly old necklace?" I asked in confusion. "It's not any old necklace. I found it washed up on the shores of the Isle of the Lost and I cleaned and charmed it up so it could help you control your powers. I got my bag and I made my way into the car. "The jackals have landed." the driver said. As the car went off, you could tell which parent yelled which.

"Bring home the gold!"  
"Bring home a puppy!"  
"Bring home a prince!"  
"Bring back a soul!"

Yep, that last one was my dad alright.

I was sitting next to Jay and Evie and when Carlos and Jay found the delicious foods, they looked at each other and began fighting over it. I squeaked as I got my knees to my chest and Jay and Carlos looked settled with their food. "You look a little washed up. Let me help you out." Evie said as she took out a makeup brush. "Ew, stop. I'm plotting." Mal said. "Well, it's not very attractive." Evie said then she turned to me. "Hannah, right? Is it true that you have access to the Underworld? How is it?" Evie was asking. "The underworld is the underworld. A little dark, a little gloomy and hey, full of dead people. You know, just the basic stuff." I said and Evie looked weirded out as she bit into the food that looked crystallized.

This is why I don't have friends because whenever people answer that question, they tend to be weirded out!

Carlos tapped Jay on the shoulder. "Oh, these. It's salty like nuts, but sweet like I don't know what." Carlos said. "Let me see." Jay said then Carlos opened up his mouth, revealing the munched up pieces of food. I swore I threw up in my mouth. Jay takes the candy from him and takes a bite out of it. He shares the same look as Carlos. Mal was messing around with a cool gadget and accidentally pressed a button that rolled down the window and Evie turned around. "Look!" Evie exclaimed. I turned as I saw that we might fall to our deaths. But I know that there is a magical barrier. "It's a trap!" Carlos yelled as everyone was screaming and holding onto each other as I facepalmed in irritation. Not only that, Jay, of all people, was also holding onto me. Once I know we're on the magic barrier, they stop screaming and holding onto each other.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked. "It must be magic." Evie said. "It _is._ " I said. "Hey, did this little button open up the magic barrier?" Mal asked the driver. "No, this one opens the magic barrier." the driver said as he hold up a replica of that gadget, but with one that is golden. "That one opens my garage. And this one." the driver said as he rolled the window back up. "Okay, nasty. I like that guy." Mal said and then we arrived at Auradon. I read a sign that says _Welcome to Auradon Prep: Goodness doesn't get any better._

Well, 20 years is long enough. Auradon is gonna welcome in their worst nightmares.


	3. Welcome to Auradon (Part 1)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Daisy54154: Thanks**

 **Auradongirl8: Thanks**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks**

 **RoyalPrincessHinataHyuga: Thanks and I'll find time to update now that school is back now and I have after-school activities going on**

* * *

There was peppy music playing and people cheering.

Ew.

Jay and Carlos were fighting over some blue blanket and they fell out of the limo when the driver opened the door. "You get everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?!" Carlos asked, exclaiming. "Because you want it!" Jay yelled back as Mal, Evie and I made our way out of the limo. Then the band stepped back to reveal a woman, a boy and a girl. The boy and girl were standing behind the woman. "Guys, guys. We have an audience." Mal hissed. "Just cleaning up." Jay said as he muttered something to Carlos and helped him up. "Leave it like you found it." the woman sing-songed. "And by that, I mean just leave it." the woman said in all seriousness and Jay threw everything back in the limo. "Hello, foxy. The name's Jay." Jay said to the girl. The girl laughed uncomfortably. When Jay said that, there was something that was bubbling in my stomach.

Wait, is it...jealousy?

No, no...I'm not jealous of some ditzy, slutty princess from Auradon.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress." the woman, Fairy Godmother, said. " _The_ Fairy Godmother? As in Bippity-Boppity-Boo?" Mal asked. "Bippity-Boppity-You know it." Fairy Godmother said. "Yeah, I always wondered what it felt for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile. And that sparkly wand." Mal said. Way to be obvious. "That was a long time ago. And as I always say, _don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future._ " Fairy Godmother said. Then, the boy finally stepped up.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben…" the boy started. " _Prince_ Benjamin. Soon to be king." the girl interjected. I could tell that the girl was really egotistical and is probably using Ben for his status. "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." Evie said, dreamily. "The Evil Queen has no royal status here, and neither do you." the girl said.

So, she thinks she's better than us, huh?

I huffed as I went over to stand face-to-face with that _thing_ in which she calls herself a princess. "Look, I know that you are a pain most people's asses and don't know how to shut up, mouth and legs-like, so I'm telling you this once and once only. You don't wanna piss me off." I growled at her. I could tell that the princess is frightened, but for some dumb reason, she is not showing it and her mouth was wide open. Save it for some poor unfortunate soul, honey.

"Who do you think you are, huh? You're just Isle trash like those four are." she said. "Aw, are we doing formalities, let's start. I'm Hannah, daughter of Hades and princess of the underworld. How ya doin'?" I said with a sickly smile and finished it with a glare with my hair going red. "And close your mouth, will you. Save it for some poor unfortunate soul." I muttered. Then, I felt someone pull me back. Because of the muscles, I know that it was Jay.

Wow, casanova. First he hits on the princess and now he is holding me back? I know what type of guy Jay is and I don't want myself to get hurt. And plus, it doesn't help with my dad sheltering me for half of my life.

Wait, hurt? People on the Isle don't show emotions.

Ben laughs, nervously. "This is Audrey." Ben said. " _Princess_ Audrey. His girlfriend." the princess said as she grabbed Ben's hand. "Right, Benny-boo?" Audrey asked. I had to hold in my laughter because of that ridiculous nickname. Ben looks really uncomfortable at the nickname. "Ben and Audrey are gonna show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow.." Fairy Godmother said. "The doors of wisdom are never shut!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed while separating Ben and Audrey's hands. "But, the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." Fairy Godmother said as she walked away with the band.

"It is so, so, good to finally me-eet you all." Ben started, but was stopped shortly when Jay punched him in the chest. I shook his hand and then when he went over to Mal, he kept staring at her. "This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history." Ben continued but when he shook Carlos's hand, he got chocolate on his hand. "And the day that our two peoples began to heal." Ben continued.

"Or the day you show five peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal retorted. "A little bit over the top?" Ben asked. "A little more than a little bit." Mal said. "Well, so much for my first impression." Ben said. Then, after they shared a laugh, Audrey interjected herself in the conversation.

Since everyone were geniuses and didn't have the audacity to ask her.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." Audrey said. A) her apology was fake, so she should feel fake and b) she must be Aurora's daughter because of the bullshit that she is saying to Mal. "Oh, my mom's Aurora, Sleeping…" Audrey started but then Mal interrupted her. "Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." Mal said, knowing that Audrey's apology was fake. "Water under the bridge?" Audrey asked, fakely. "Totes." Mal replied, fakely as they shared a fake laugh and sigh. "Okay! So how about a tour?" Ben asked, snapping them out.

Thank god that was over with.

Maybe I don't have to hear Audrey bitch on about her royal status and assuming herself better than us.


	4. Welcome to Auradon (Part 2)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks :)**

 **DRAGONDAVE45: Thank you for liking the stories and I'll think about your suggestions**

 **Applejax XD: Thanks :)**

* * *

Ben explained to us how Aurdon Prep was created after his dad was elected king. Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and I were following Ben and Audrey, whose arm was looped through his. We made it over to a statue of the king and when Ben clapped, the statue of the king went from him being human to his beast form. Carlos screamed as he jumped into Jay's arms.

Really? I'm used to dead souls in the Underworld. That statue is not scary.

Ben also notices this. "Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted to morph his statue from beast to man to remind us anything is possible." Ben said. "Does he shed much?" Mal asked. "Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Ben said in all seriousness. We continued to follow Ben and Audrey into Auradon Prep. "So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that." Mal asked.

Stop being so fucking obvious!

"Yeah, it exists, of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." Ben said. "Who happen to be kings and queens." Mal added. "That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey said as she forced Ben's arm to go around her. Ben is looking awkward and uncomfortable than ever right now. "Doug! Doug, come down." Ben said as he got away from Audrey and over to one of the school band members then his attention was also somewhere else.

"Aaron, come down here, man." Ben said. When I turned to see who Aaron was, my eyes widened. He was the description of tall, dark and handsome. Aaron has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a black leather jacket, blue shirt, black jeans and black shoes. "This is Doug, and that is Aaron. They're going to help you with your class schedules and show you to your dorms." Ben said and then he stood in front of Mal to face her. "I'll see you later, okay. If you need anything, feel free to…" Ben started then Audrey cuts in. "Ask Doug or Thief Boy." Audrey said.

Because of the Thief Boy nickname, it's kind of obvious that Aaron is the son of Aladdin and Jasmine.

Mal and Audrey shared a fake laugh again. When Ben and Audrey leave, I heard something. "I hate that bitch." I heard. It was more of like a growl and I could tell that it was Aaron that said it. "Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son, as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and…" Doug listed off and then he looked over at Evie. "Heigh-ho." Doug breathed out. "Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." Evie greeted, flirtatiously. "As Ben said, I'm Aaron. I'm…" Aaron started and then I cut him off. "Aladdin and Jasmine's son." I said and Aaron looked at me, incredulously. "The thief boy nickname is really obvious." I added. "Blue hair, fiery temper, Hades daughter?" Aaron asked. "Aww, now you know." I said in a baby voice but yet being sarcastic at the same time. "Guys!" Doug said and mine and Aaron's attention is now on Doug.

"Speaking of classes, I already put them in. History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet and Remedial Goodness 101." Doug listed off. "Let me guess, new class?" Mal asked. "Kind of. Aaron gets threatened with it a lot." Doug said. "Stealing things is an art. You just have to perfect it." Aaron said. I scoffed. "I bet." I said. Aaron smirked at me and I smirked right back. "Okay, let's go." Jay said, grabbing me by the arm and glaring at Aaron. We went up the stairs to get to our dorms. "Uh, guys, your dorms are that way." Doug said. We went back downstairs and went the other way. I did notice that Jay did bump into Aaron a little bit.

Jeez, what's his problem?


	5. Break In at the Museum

Mal, Evie and I had walked into our room and it was pink and girly and all that plastic bullshit. Evie, however, looked like she loved it while Mal and I thought otherwise. "Wow, this place is so amaz-" Evie was about to say before Mal and I cut her off. "Gross." Mal and I said in unison. "I know, right. Amazingly gross. Ew." Evie said trying to defend herself. "Ugh, I am going to need some serious sunscreen." Mal said. I scoffed. "You and me both." I said. "E, Hannah." Mal said pointing at the windows. We had drawn the shades closed. "Whew! That is so much better." Mal said.

Looks like we have a thing to agree on.

Later that night, Mal, Evie and I got to Jay and Carlos's dorm and let me tell you, I prefer their dorm than ours. "Jay, what're you doing?" Mal asked as she got over to Jay's bed. I just sat myself down at the mini table. "Okay, what's the point?" Mal asked. "Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want, except it's free." Jay said. "Okay, so you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world." Mal said. "You sound just like your mom." Evie said. "Thank you." Mal said. "You do it your way. And I'll do it mine." Jay said as he then walked over to me and pulled out a necklace. "For you, princess." Jay said with a smirk. I gave a sickly, sweet smirk of my own. "Try wooing me without the expensive shit and the nickname." I said as I turned away from him. "Die suckers!" I heard Carlos exclaim and he turns back to face Jay.

"Jay, come check this thing out, man. It's awesome." Carlos said to Jay. Jay went over and took the controls from Carlos and started to play that video game. "Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?" Mal asked. "Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah, magic wand, blah, blah, blah." Jay said and it caused Carlos and Evie to laugh. "This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents...to prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?" Mal snapped. "Evie, mirror me." Mal instructed to Evie. "Mirror, mirror on the-in my hand, where is Fairy Godmother's wand...stand?" Evie asked in her mirror and there shows Fairy Godmother's wand.

"There it is!" I exclaimed. "Zoom out." Carlos said. "Magic mirror, not so close." Evie said then the mirror shows Earth. "Closer…" it zooms closer. "Closer…" it zooms closer. "Closer…" it zooms closer. "Can I go back to my game? I'm on level 3." Carlos said. "Stop!" Mal growled at Carlos. "It's in a museum." Mal said. "Yeah, but do we know where that is?" I asked. Carlos had looked it up. "2.3 miles from here." Carlos said. "Meet you guys there. Y'all bore me." I said as I did a little backflip, which caused me to teleport down to the museum. Whenever I teleport, I disappear through blue fire.

I made it to the museum without being caught. Moments later, I could hear Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos arrive to the museum. Deciding to be one foot ahead of them, I decided to teleport to the entrance way of the museum. I would go further, but there was a security guard but I did saw a glimpse of the infamous spinning wheel that Maleficent cursed onto Aurora, making her go into a deep sleep. I growled at that. That's when Mal and the rest of them caught up to me. "Where were you?" Mal asked, hissing at me. "Sorry, I didn't know it was illegal to use my powers. I would lead you guys further, but…" I said, trailing off because of the security guard. When the security guard could almost see us, we lept away but I accidentally collided into someone and it was Jay. I was on top of him and for some reason, his hands were on my ass. Jay, now knowing the position we are in, smirked. "Hey." Jay said, trying to be a casanova. I scoffed as his attempt of wooing me as I got off of him.

We all got back up once the security guard was not on the verge of looking at us. " _That's_ your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay asked, trying to hold in his laughter, but was failing. "Yeah, it's kind of dorky." Carlos said with a laugh. "It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary." Mal defended. She then opened up her spellbook.

" _ **Magic spindle,  
Do not linger.  
Make my victim  
Prick a finger."**_

Mal had recited that but it did nothing. "Impressive." Jay said, sarcastically. "I got chills." Carlos says. "Okay, you know what?" Mal started to say then she flipped to another spell.

" _ **Prick the finger,  
Prick it deep  
Send my enemy  
Off to sleep."**_

Mal recited again and then the security guard pricked his finger and he was now about to sleep. "Not so dorky now, huh?" Mal said with a victorious smirk. Mal was about to open the door, but it was locked. "Stand back." Jay said, cockily. "Oh my, Hades." I muttered as I teleported inside. I see the door fly open and Jay basically dropkicked nothing. Mal and Evie laughed at him. "Coming?" Mal asked as she kicked him in the lower back. Evie just patted his beanie covered head and I followed them and I could tell that Carlos helped Jay up. We had to sneak around the security guard and once we didn't have to worry about it anymore, we went out into a jog. We then ran upstairs and we were going to go get the wand, but then something else caught my eye.

I paled at the sight of not only the statues of Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella, but I also paled at the statue of my dad. His expression seemed cold and emotionless. "Mommy?" Evie whispered. "Killer." Jafar muttered. "I will never forget Mother's Day again." Carlos said. "Manipulative...scheming...HOT-HEADED." I growled in rage as I could feel my hair go red but then go back to blue. "You know what, now I know why hot-headed." I said, feeling calm now. "Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce." Jay said, going to leave, but saw that none of us were moving. "Let's go." Jay said and Evie and Carlos followed him. I saw Mal distracted so I went down to an abandoned part of the museum. I could feel tears well up in my eyes and then I quickly wiped them away.

You can't feel like this now, Hannah. Not now!

 **(A/N: If you are lazy reading the lyrics, you can look up the video on YouTube. The song is Heathens by twenty one pilots)**

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know  
_ _Please don't make any sudden moves  
_ _You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know  
_ _Please don't make any sudden moves  
_ _You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _Welcome to the room of people  
_ _Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
_ _Docked away  
_ _Just because we check the guns at the door  
_ _Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

 _You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you  
_ _You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you  
_ _You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
_ _But after all I've said  
_ _Please don't forget_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know  
_ _Please don't make any sudden moves  
_ _You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _We don't deal with outsiders very well  
_ _They say newcomers have a certain smell  
_ _You have trust issues, not to mention  
_ _They say they can smell your intentions_

 _You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you  
_ _You'll have some weird people sitting next to you  
_ _You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
_ _But after all I've said  
_ _Please don't forget  
_ _(Watch it, watch it)_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know  
_ _Please don't make any sudden moves  
_ _You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
_ _(Watch it)  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know  
_ _(Watch it)  
_ _Please, all my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
_ _(Watch it)  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed  
_ _I tried to warn you just to stay away  
_ _And now they're outside ready to bust  
_ _It looks like you might be one of us_

"Hannah." I heard someone say, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around and it was Jay. "We found the wand." He said. We got down to the nearby railing and below stands the magic wand. "Whoo!" Jay exclaimed as we all ran down the stairs and towards the magic wand. Jay was about to go under the railing that guards the wand. "Jay, don't!" Mal exclaimed. I can't help but agree with her.

This all seems...easy.

Jay just ignored Mal when he gave her a smirk and went under the railing. Despite her protests, he went out to grab the wand, but was stopped by a forcefield knocking him back and that sets off the siren. "A forcefield and a siren?" Carlos asked as we all covered our ears. "That's just a little excessive." Jay said. I panicked and teleported all the way outside of the museum. "Guys, come on!" I hissed as I held the door for everyone to get out of. Carlos stayed behind to distract the guard on the phone. "Carlos!" Mal hissed. "You're welcome." Carlos said.

"Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow." Mal said.

Oh, is that just fucking dandy!


	6. First Day of Hell (Part 1)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **RoyalPrincessHinataHyuga: Thanks**

 **applejax XD: Yeah, but Hannah's not buying into his charms**

 **Guest: Thanks**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks**

* * *

First class is Remedial Goodness 101. Trust me, I've had my fair share of ditching school back down at the Isle of the Lost, but I would really want to ditch this class as well, but that would just cause Fairy Godmother to go into a rant about some bullshit that I don't need to know.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, a) curse it, b) lock it in a tower, c) give it a bottle, or d) carve out it's heart?" Fairy Godmother asked. Evie raised her hand and Fairy Godmother called her out. "What was the second one?" Evie asked. I know the answer and I wasn't even paying attention in class. "Oh, okay. Anyone else?" Fairy Godmother asked. I was slowly drifting to sleep until…

…

"Hannah?" I heard Fairy Godmother call out and I shot awake. "C) Hand it a bottle." I said. "Correct, again." Fairy Godmother said. "You and Mal are on fire!" Carlos exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes at that. Come on, it's obvious!

Pick the answer that doesn't sound like fun!

"Just pick the answer that doesn't sound like fun." Mal said. Everyone starts realizing it. Then, a girl squeaked as she quickly walked past us. "Hello, dear one." Fairy Godmother said. "You need to sign off an early dismissal for the coronation." the girl said. "Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane." Fairy Godmother said while signing her signature. "Mom!" the girl, Jane, hissed. "Jane, this is everyone." Fairy Godmother said as she guided her daughter towards us.

"Hi. That's okay. Don't mind me. As you were." Jane said as she walked away from us, not before squeaking again as she walked past us again. "Ahem. Let's continue." Fairy Godmother said. "You find a vial of poison, do you, a) put it in the king's wine, b) paint it on an apple, or c) turn it over to the proper authorities?" Fairy Godmother asked. This time, everyone except Mal and I were raising their hands. Jay shoved Carlos's hand down and Fairy Godmother picked him. "C) You hand it over to the proper authorities." Jay said. "I was gonna say that." Carlos said. "But I said it first." Jay said as him and Carlos were messing around again. Fairy Godmother tried to get their attention and eventually, she did.

"I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the Tourney field." Fairy Godmother said. "Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, we'll - we'll pass." Carlos said as Jay got off of Carlos. But, Fairy Godmother has a serious look on her face. Something was telling me that Tourney was something that the guys can't get out of.

I was walking towards the Tourney field and then someone stopped me. "Hey, Deadgirl!" I heard. I groaned as I knew that it was Audrey. I turned to her with a glare. "I don't have time for you to bitch out at me how I am not royal like you are, so what the hell do you want?" I asked. "Fairy Godmother asked me to have one of you villain girls try out for the team, and because the other two don't want to, looks like I am forced to ask you." Audrey said.

Cheer? Is she serious?

I groaned. "And there is no turning back on it, so meet me and the rest of the girls at the Tourney Field to see if you have some talent." Audrey said as she walked away. I glared at her retreating figure. "So, cheer, huh?" I heard. I turned around and it was Aaron.

"Please don't remind me, pretty boy. I'm forced to. Speaking of, aren't you forced to play that Tourney sport?" I asked. "Sportsball? Please." Aaron said. "Wow, I'm shocked. I thought that you would be on the team." I said as we went onto the Tourney Field. "And be as ridiculous as those preps are? No thank you." Aaron said. "Deadgirl!" I heard Audrey shriek. I rolled my eyes. "I'll catch you later. See you later, thief boy." I said as I was walking away from Aaron and towards Audrey and the rest of her bitches. "Okay, the team's here, you're here. Let's just get this over with." Audrey said. "You and me both." I said.

 **(A/N: Look up the choreography for 'Monster' that is choreographed by Matt Steffanina. Pretend Hannah is doing what Dana is doing. Start at 0:24 and end at 0:53)**

Audrey groaned. "Fine! You're good. You're in." Audrey said. I rolled my eyes. "Just do me a favor. Stay the hell out of my way." I said as I walked back to the bleachers and sat down by Aaron. "So, that was impressive." Aaron said and I glared at him. "Don't fucking mention it." I hissed.

A few seconds later, Tourney tryouts were starting. Carlos was barely doing anything while Jay was kicking ass on the field. "Your boy's pretty good." Aaron said. I gave him a confused glance. "He's not my boy." I said. "Then yet again, I bet no one wants to go out with someone like me." I added. "Hannah, you have a mysterious aura around you and you are a complete bad-ass. Half of the guys here want to go out with you." Aaron said. I scoffed. "To get into my pants." I said. I heard Aaron mutter something, but it wasn't clear, so I wasn't going to nag at him about it.

When Jay scored the goal, he did a little dance that made me raise my eyebrows in amusement and I was giggling. I basically overhear coach say that Jay has raw talent and Ben saying that he'll work with Carlos.

So far, the first day of hell wasn't _that_ bad.


	7. First Day of Hell (Part 2)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **RoyalPrincessHinataHyuga: Thanks**

 **Guest: Check my profile when 'The Princess of the Underworld' will be updated**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks**

 **Applejax XD: Aaron WOULD think that**

 **Guest: I will be updating every other Thursday as said on my profile**

* * *

I was walking to my next class, which is Chemistry, with Aaron and we walked past Ben, Audrey and another guy. As I was hearing Audrey bitch on about how Mal's mom tried to kill her parents, Aaron spoke up. "I am extremely sorry for you for dealing with The Sleeping Bitchley." Aaron mutters to me. I chuckled lightly at Aaron's name for Audrey. But, what I had heard out of Chad's mouth was what sets me off on the deep end.

"But, that blue girl. Not Evil Queen's mini me, but the other one. Hades's daughter? Now she's someone that I wouldn't mind taking to bed with me." that other guy said. The tips of my hair turns red as turned to the guy. "Are you fucking serious?!" I asked, screaming at him. I kept screaming at him but as I was advancing him, Aaron held me back.

And because I'm like a fucking midget next to him, he did it real easily.

So, he basically held me back with one arm and carried me with it as he walked with me to Chemistry. "I really don't like you sometimes." I said to Aaron. "Yeah, yeah." Aaron said, sarcastically as we took our seats. Our seats were near Doug and Evie. When class started, Evie was staring at a guy.

And it was the same guy that I was about to barbecue, but thanks to Aaron, it didn't happen.

"Who the hell is that guy?" I asked, whispering over to Aaron. "That's Chad Charming. He's your typical douchebag." Aaron replied. "Go figure." I muttered. "He also uses girls to do his homework." Aaron added. "I'm thankful I'm not falling for him." I said. However, Evie looks like she was lost by looking at Chad. "Evie. Perhaps, this is just a review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver." my Chemistry teacher, Mr. Deley asked. "Atomic weight?" Evie asked. "Uh, not very much. I mean, it's an atom, right?" Evie replied, shortly after and that made her laugh as well as Chad. Mr. Deley beckons her forward and she went up to the chalk board. From the corner of my eye, I could see Evie grab her magic mirror as well.

"Let's see. How do I find the average atomic mass of silver?" Evie said, outloud. "That would be 106.905 x 0.5200 + 108.905 x 0.4800, which, Mr. Deley, would give us 107.9 AMU." Evie answered. Aaron raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate…" Mr. Deley started, but then Evie cuts him off. "A villain? Don't make it again." Evie said as she tossed the piece of chalk to Mr. Deley. Chad gives Evie a note and for some reason, I am having a very bad reason about that note.

I was now back in the room with Mal and Evie and for some reason, Jane is with us, bitching about boys. Why Jane is here, I have no idea. "Mom said, "If a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it." Can you believe that? What world does she live in?" Jane complained once again. "Auradon." Mal retorted. "Better than being an egotistical jackass." I muttered to myself but luckily, Jane didn't hear me.

"Mal, Hannah, do you like?" Evie asked, holding up a dress she was sewing. After the past few days, I have gotten to know Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. "Oh, yeah. It's cute." I started. "It brings out your eyes." Evie said. "I know." Evie said, proud of her work.

"I'll never get a boyfriend." Jane complained again. "Boyfriends are overrated." Mal said. "How would you know Mal? You've never had one." Evie said. "'Cause I don't need one, E. They're a waste of time." Mal replied. Evie gasps. "I forgot to do Chad's homework." Evie said. She is too oblivious to the fact that Chad is using Evie. "And that is exactly what I mean." Mal said.

"Why can't I be like you, Hannah?" Jane asks, whining. I scoffed. "Look at me. I am five feet of pure anger issues and sarcasm. No one wants to be with a girl who is a hot head." I replied. "But you have half of the school falling for you." Jane complained. I scoffed again. "To get into my pants. Well, except for Aaron. He is just thinking to himself that he is lucky that he could tolerate me." I said. "What about Jay?" Evie asked with a smirk. And my eyes widened.

It's true. I might have a tiny crush on Jay ever since we got to Auradon, but I've always seen him flirting around with other girls and I don't want to waste my time on a broken heart.

My thoughts were broken when a girl came in. I know her. She's in my PE class. That's Lonnie, Mulan's daughter. "Hey guys. I'm Lonnie." Lonnie said and no one spoke up. "My mom's Mulan." Lonnie said and again, no one spoke up. "No? Anyways. I love what you've done with Jane's hair and I know you hate us and, well, you're evil. But do you think you could do mine?" Lonnie asked.

Since when did Mal start working as a hairdresser?

"Why would I do that for you?" Mal asked, partially thinking what I was thinking. "I'll pay you $50." Lonnie said as she has a little bag in her hand. Evie notices that. "Good answer. I need to buy more material." Evie said. "Let's see, I'm thinking we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and highlights…" Evie started. "Yeah, yeah. I want it cool. Like Mal's and Hannah's." Lonnie said. "Really? The split ends too?" Evie asked. Mal glared at Evie hard and Evie gestured to the money. Mal groaned as she got up to get her spellbook.

" _Beware, forswear  
Replace old with cool hair."_

Mal recited as she did the finger gesture and Lonnie's hair went from a bob to long locks. Lonnie went over to the mirror and Evie went over by her. "I know. I know. It looks like a mop on your head. You know what, let's cut it off, layer it…" Evie started, but Lonnie cuts her off. "No, no, no, no, no, no! I love it." Lonnie started. "You do?" Evie said. "It's just…" Lonnie said, trailing off because she was in the midst of ripping her skirt, partially. "Now, I'm cool." Lonnie said. "Like ice." Mal and I replied, sarcastically. Jane went near Lonnie and ripped her dress skirt, partially as well.

Jane gasped. "What did I just do? Mom's gonna kill me!" Jane said. I chuckled. "It's the beauty of it." I muttered.


	8. Scheming

**REVIEW TIEE!1**

 **RoyalPrincessHinataHyuga: He kind of does. But he does know about Hannah's anger problem**

 **Applejax XD: I know. And honestly, I couldn't blame Hannah for thinking that**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks**

 **SerenityMachellePotter: I will**

 **Guest: I will update soon**

* * *

Lonnie and Jane already left. A few moments later, Jay came back. He was showing off his jersey. I giggled as I applauded. "Good job, sporto." I said. "Did your plan work with Jane? Are you gonna steal the magic wand?" Jay was asking. "Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?" Mal asked, sarcastically. "Oh, someone's in a bad mood." Carlos said. "My mom is counting on me! I can't let her down!" Mal exclaimed. "We can do this...if we stick together." Jay said. "And we won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten…" Mal started. "To the core." we all finished. "Oh, yeah. I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go." Evie said. "I have nothing to wear of course." Evie added and then someone knocked on our door. "What?" Evie asked as we were all looking at her. "Hold that thought." Mal said as she got off the bed to answer the door. It was Ben that was at the door.

"Hey, Mal. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you have any questions or anything that...you needed." Ben said. "Not that I know of." Mal said. "Okay. All right. Well, uh, if you need anything, just, uh…" Ben started then Mal cuts him off. "Oh, wait. Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?" Mal asked. "Yeah, the whole school goes." Ben replies. "Wow. That is beyond exciting." Mal replied back, monotonically. "Do you think that it's a possibility that the five of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother just so we could...soak up all that goodness." Mal said. I could tell that Mal was cringing when she said that. "I wish you could. Up front it's just me, my folks and my girlfriend." Ben said.

How the hell is he dating Audrey? I have no idea.

"And your girlfriend?" Mal asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry." Ben said. "Okay, thanks. Bye." Mal said as she closed the door and turns to us with a devilish smirk.

Oh no, what does she have planned now?

"I think it's time that Benny-Boo got himself a new girlfriend. And I need a love spell." Mal said as she gestured Carlos to hand her the spellbook and he did.

Later that night, we were putting the love spell into some cookies. "All right. It says that we still need one tear and I never cry." Mal said. "Let's just chop up some onions." Carlos suggested. "No. It says that we need one tear of human sadness and this love potion gets the best reviews, so we have to follow it exactly." Mal said. "A tear's a tear." Jay said. "That's not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear." Evie said. "Damn, listen to yourself." I said, impressed. "Yeah, I knew that." Jay said and I rolled my eyes. Then, all of the sudden, Lonnie came in.

"There you are, Mal." Lonnie said as she walked over to us. Mal quickly puts something over her spellbook. "You know, all the girls want you to do their hair." Lonnie said. Wow, desperate, much? "Midnight snack, huh? What you guys making?" Lonnie asked. "Nothing special. Just cookies." I replied. Then, despite our protests, Lonnie scoops some cookie dough onto her finger and got a bite of it. I could hear the dog that Carlos befriended, Dude, whimper out. "What? I'm not gonna double dip." Lonnie said. "Feel anything?" Evie asked. "Yeah, like it's maybe missing something?" Mal asked. Then, Jay was leaning against a metal pole and has a flirtatious smirk on his face. "Hey, there." Jay said in a charming voice. I was glaring over at Jay and Lonnie then I felt someone tap my arm. I turned and it was Mal. "Cool it. Your hair was turning red. There's no need to burn Auradon to the ground." Mal hissed. I huffed out a sigh of anger. "It could use some chips." Lonnie said as she was walking towards the fridge.

"Chips?" Jay asked in confusion. "And those are?" I asked. "Chocolate chips. The most important food group." Lonnie said as she brought the chocolate chips over to us. "Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies?" Lonnie asked. That's when I have a dark expression on my face. I have never knew my mom. All my life, I have been growing up, the only person I could rely myself with is my dad. "Like, when you're feeling sad and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything to perspective and…" Lonnie started then she notices the expressions on our faces.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Lonnie asked. "It's just different where we're from." Mal said. "Yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought even villains love their kids." Lonnie said. "Oh, how awful." Lonnie said as a tear runs down her face. Mal was quick enough to wipe the tear off from Lonnie's face and into the cookie dough. "Yeah, I know. That's a big bummer. But, we have to get these in the oven, so thank you so much for stopping by. Really, really have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams." Mal said, leading Lonnie out of the kitchen area. "Okay, boys, cookie sheet. Evie, Hannah, oven." Mal directed and as they were putting the cookie dough on the cookie sheet, I spoke up.

"You know, I'm actually gonna get to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as I left the kitchen area. As I left, my mind had wandered over to Jay and I realize something.

I am falling for him harder than I expected.

 **(Song: Gangsta by Kehlani)**

 _I need a gangsta  
_ _To love me better  
_ _Than all the others do  
_ _To always forgive me  
_ _Ride or die with me  
_ _That's just what gangsters do_

 _I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue  
_ _I'm built for all the abuse  
_ _I got secrets that nobody, nobody, nobody knows  
_ _I'm good on that pussy shit  
_ _I don't want what I can get  
_ _I want someone with secrets that nobody, nobody, nobody knows_

 _I need a gangsta  
_ _To love me better  
_ _Than all the others do  
_ _To always forgive me  
_ _Ride or die with me  
_ _That's just what gangsters do_

 _My freakness is on the loose  
_ _And running all over you  
_ _Please, take me to places that nobody, nobody knows  
_ _You got me hooked up on the feeling  
_ _You got me hanging from the ceiling  
_ _Got me up so high I'm barely breathing  
_ _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go_

 _I need a gangsta (gangsta gangsta)  
_ _To love me better (love me, love me better better, baby)  
_ _Than all the others do (they do, they do, they do, oh, oh, oh)  
_ _To always forgive me (always forgive me)  
_ _Ride or die with me (ride or die with me)  
_ _That's just what gangsters do (do, oh)_

I can't help falling in love with Jay, but love is forbidden on the Isle of the Lost.


	9. Fight For Her

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **SerenityMachellePotter: Thanks**

 **DRAGONDAVE45: Thanks. Sorry to disappoint you, but I had another idea**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks**

 **Applejax XD: Someone did get jealous. Here's the next chapter**

* * *

After what happened last night, I have been getting mixed thoughts on whether or not to carry on with the plan and after the game, I am planning on telling Jay how I feel about him. I headed over to my locker and then I spotted Jay flirting with the girls, who had their hair done by Mal.

I'm done.

I am done with Jay.

I don't wanna waste my time on some idiot of a guy who will end up breaking my heart.

I growled as I stormed off but as soon as I turned away, I bumped into someone. "You look mad." I heard. It was Aaron. I instantly cool down. "I-It's nothing." I said. Aaron looked into my eyes and I didn't even notice that there are tears welling in them. Aaron looked over my shoulder and spotted Jay flirting with those girls.

"Oh, it's about Jay." Aaron said, softly. I nodded. "You like him, don't you?" Aaron asked. I nodded. "But he's always flirting with other girls and I don't want to waste my time on unrequited feelings and a broken heart." I said as I felt a tear falling down my cheek. "I've been alone almost all my life with my dad to look up to and then I met Jay and…" I started and then Aaron puts his hands on my cheeks.

"Hannah, it's all fine. Jay doesn't know that he's missing out on a really awesome girl who is five feet tall of rage issues and sarcasm." Aaron said with his thumbs stroking my cheeks. Then, he leans in.

Oh, God.

Is Aaron going to kiss me?

"Hannah!" I heard Evie call out. I pulled away from Aaron and looked over at Evie. Evie then signals me over. "I'm coming." I said. "See you on the field, cheerleader." Aaron said as he walked away. I came over by Evie and she spoke up. "Jay's going to be pissed." Evie said. "Sorry. Not my problem that he's flirting with every single girl he could lay his eyes on." I retorted. Carlos came over by us and gestured over to Ben eating the cookies that we made.

We all came over by Ben and Mal when Ben said that if Mal noticed the golden flecks in her eyes. Jay came up behind him. "How you feeling, bro?" Jay asked. "I feel...I feel...I feel like...like singing your name." Ben said as he was singing out Mal's name but she covered Ben's mouth. I just stood here, awkwardly. "Well, I'm gonna go get ready for the game. I don't want any of the cheer team bitching out on me." I said as I walked away.

Good news is that I don't have to wear any of the cheer uniforms that the rest of the team is wearing.

The bad news is that I still get to wear a cheerleading uniform.

So, I was on the field with the team wearing a mixture of blue, white and black. We were facing the Sherwood Falcons and right now we were tied. Then, Jay and Carlos are now in the field. Even though I'm a little pissed at Jay, I still want to cheer them on. "Go Jay! Go Carlos!" I cheered. With 47 seconds left on the clock, the ball was thrown into the air and Jay had gotten to it first.

Jay had passed the ball to Ben but once the ball was in the hands of the other team, Carlos blocked him and Jay has the ball back. The shooters were shooting at Jay but he dodges the balls and passes the ball to Ben. When someone on the opposing team was coming at Jay, Chad blocked him. Ben passes to Jay and Jay was about to shoot for the goal, but it was blocked by the Falcons' goalkeeper.

With 23 seconds left, there is tension filling the air. The ball was shot and Jay got it. Someone from the Falcons was coming and Chad had blocked them. Jay passes to Ben and Carlos was about to block someone from the Falcons, but failed. Then, all of the sudden, Jay picks up Carlos and used him as a shield and then Jay was in the clear and he passes to Ben and he shoots and scores, making our team win.

Myself, with the rest of Auradon Prep, had cheered for the winning team. As the announcer was rambling on about the winning team, Ben stole the mic from him. "Excuse me, excuse me. Can I have your attention please?" Ben asked, getting onto the podium. "There's something I'd like to say." Ben said. It got silent until...

"Give me an M!" Ben started, making an M motion with his arms. "M!" we all replied. "Give me an A!" Ben said as he made an A formation. "A!" we all replied. "Give me an L!" Ben replied. "L!" we all replied. "What does that spell?" Ben asked. "MAL!" we all replied. "Come on! I can't hear you!" Ben said. "MAL!" we all exclaimed. "I love you, Mal. Did I mention that?" Ben said. I turned to Mal and raised my eyebrows in amusement. I turned back and I watched as Audrey whimpered and ran away from the field. Then, Ben practically serenaded Mal, which was corny, yet sweet.

Ben was leaning in to kiss Mal, but she puts his jersey up for blocking. "I love you, Mal. Did I mention that?" Ben asked. Then, Audrey snatches the mic from Ben with Chad in tow. "Chad's my boyfriend now. And I'm going to the coronation with him. So, I don't need your pity date." Audrey said as she kisses Chad as Evie was looking on with a heartbroken expression. Ben didn't care as he took the mic away from Audrey. "Mal, will you go to the coronation with me?" Ben asked. "Yes." Mal replied in the mic. "She said yes!" Ben exclaimed as everyone is cheering and Chad and Audrey stormed away.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar figure. Aaron's here? I immediately ran over to Aaron and jumped to give him a hug. Aaron chuckled as he spun me around, making me laugh. "I thought you don't like Sportsball." I said. "I don't. I came for a certain hot-headed cheerleader." Aaron said with a smirk and then he did something I didn't expect he would do.

He kissed me.

* * *

 **JAY'S POV:**

After my teammates set me down, I looked over at Mal and Evie again and they gave me a thumbs up. I looked over at another direction and that's when my heart dropped.

Hannah was with that one guy...I can't remember his name.

Was it Alex? No. It's not Alan. Aaron!

His name's Aaron.

And he was kissing her.

I just stormed off the field and into Auradon Prep.

Later, everyone is back in school and I was on my way to mine and Carlos's dorm to put my trophy back and not lugging it around everywhere and then I heard someone. "Congrats, man." I heard. I turned and it was the one guy that I'm kind of hating right now…

Aaron.

"Thanks. I thought that you would be with Hannah." I said. "Well, if it's what you're thinking, then no. We are not dating." Aaron said. "But you kissed her." I said. "Yeah, well after you stormed off, she told me that she only thought of me as a brother. And besides, she likes someone else." he said. I gave him a confusing look. "You, dumbass." Aaron said.

Me? Hannah likes me?

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Damn, you are just as oblivious as most of the guys here. It's totally obvious that she's falling for you. And it's kind of obvious that you liked her before you five even came to Auradon because whenever she's with me, you're glaring at my direction, almost wanting to be at Hannah's side." he said.

Fuck, he's right.

"Then, why does she always hang around you?" I asked. "Because you ain't doing yourself any favors." he replied.

What?

"What?" I asked. I don't know what he means. "I've seen you around, Jay. You flirt with other girls, even though you are pining over Hannah. The more you flirt with other girls, the more you push her into my arms because she doesn't want to waste her time on unrequited feelings and a broken heart. And the reason why I'm not mad at Hannah for liking you is because of the fact that I want her to be happy and doesn't want some bullshit love triangle between you, me and her." Aaron said.

Dammit, he's right.

"She has been isolated all of her life because she had no one to lean on except for her dad up until the point she met you four. Fight for her." he said as he walked away.

And that's what I shall do.


	10. Pizza Date

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **SerenityMachellePotter: Thanks**

 **RoyalPrincessHinataHyuga: Thanks**

 **Applejax XD: I know**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks**

* * *

I was walking towards my Chemistry class then I heard someone yell out my name. "Hannah!" I heard. I turned and it was Jay coming my way. I raised my eyebrows, mentally asking me what he wants. "I-I was wondering if you might possibly, if you could…" Jay said and then a familiar voice cuts in. "He wants to see if you can go out with him." I heard and it was Aaron alright. My mind is racing.

For once, Jay is not flirting with one of those stupid sluts in Auradon.

My brain was all messed up. "Sure. Yeah." I said, quietly. "Oh. Uh, so, do you want to meet up at 7?" Jay asked. I just nodded and then he walked away. "About time." Aaron said as we walked to Chemistry. Evie was searching for her magic mirror in her purse then Mr. Deley came up to her, holding the mirror. "Thank you, Chad. Glad to see someone still respects the honor code." Mr. Deley said to Chad.

Really Chad?

Is breaking Evie's heart good enough for you and now you might get her possibly expelled?

"It will be my recommendation that you will be expelled." Mr. Deley said. Evie was about to speak up but Doug spoke up. "That isn't fair! Obviously she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that whatever it is." Doug said. "It's a magic mir-" Evie started but Doug told her to not help. "Maybe she needed another pencil." Doug added. Then the same thing started again when Evie was about to talk, but it wasn't helping. "Well, if you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop." Mr. Deley said as he turns away. Chad is looking at Evie with a smug look.

"Excuse me, I have an asshole to barbecue." I growled but when I went to get up, Aaron sat me down. Dammit! He takes the fun out of everything!

I was in the hall and then Mal caught up to me. "Hannah, I need your help. Ben just ask me out and…" Mal started. "You're talking to me as if I were Evie's twin. Speaking of which, Jay asked me out and we should ask her." I said and we went up to Evie, who is sitting with Doug at a picnic table.

"There you are. We have been looking for you everywhere." Mal said. "What's wrong?" Evie asked. "Ben just asked me out on...a date." Mal said. "And Jay asked Hannah out as well." Mal added. "Nice." Doug muttered. "We can figure this out." Evie said as she lead us over to our dorm and started talking her head off about what we should wear for our dates.

Evie was already done with my makeup and now she is doing Mal's makeup. I am wearing a black and gold strapless crop top, a black skirt, black lace up buckle ankle boots, a dark blue leather jacket and a gold skeleton hand cuff bracelet. "Okay, easy on the blush. I don't want to scare him away. Not that I could." Mal said. "Please, my mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk." Evie said. Then a knock came on the door. "Well, that's for me." I said as I got up and I saw Jay.

"Hey." Jay said. "Uh, hi." I said, nervously. "So, you ready to go?" Jay asked. I nodded like the awkward turtle I am and we left Auradon prep. We ended up going out for pizza and it was the same place that he went to for victory pizza after the Tourney game.

It was silent before I broke it. "I'm sorry if this is too awkward…" I started but then Jay cuts me off. "Is this your first date?" Jay asked. I bit my lip and nodded as I looked down to the ground. Jay tilts my head up by my chin. "You're so innocent." Jay said. "And by innocent, you mean anger-management issues?" I asked. Jay just chuckled at that. Our food had arrived and our date turned out really well.

Jay was walking me back to my dorm and then he stops me. "I'm just wondering if you…" Jay started but I cut him off with a kiss. "Does that answer your question?" I asked. Jay just nods and I walked into my dorm. And I smiled.

Probably the first time I genuinely smiled.


	11. Listen To The Heart

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **DRAGONDAVE45: I'm sorry that the chapters are not a little longer. And I have heard that they are doing a sequel. I am so excited about that! And I might think about the Dr. Facilier's daughter idea or the Madam Mim's son idea.**

 **Applejax XD: Yeah, Hannah has always been like a little sister in Aaron's eyes**

 **Dragon network: Aw, thanks ^.^ and I will continue this story**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks**

* * *

While Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and I are in Remedial Goodness class, I was sitting at the table that is in front of Jay and Carlos. "Children, excuse me. As you know that this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep and because your parents can't be here because of, uh, distance, we've arranged a special treat." Fairy Godmother started as she turned on some television and when it turns on, our parents were the first thing that is on the screen. Maleficent was really close to the camera. "I don't see anything nor do I hear." Maleficent was muttering. "Kids!" Fairy Godmother hissed and we all went up front.

"Oh! Evie, it's mommy! Look how beautiful. You know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Evil Queen said. "Don't you mean the weeds?" my dad muttered. "Ooh! Who's the old bat?" Cruella asked in disgust. "This is Fairy Godmother." Mal said. "Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent teased as my dad, Cruella, Evil Queen and Jafar laughed. "I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage." Fairy Godmother defended. "You really couldn't give Cinderella til one a.m.? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?" Maleficent asked. "They were mice!" Fairy Godmother said before she had to step away.

"Hi mom." Mal said. "Mal! I m-m-miss you." Maleficent stuttered. "You children are never far from our thoughts." Jafar said. "How long must mommy wait to see you?" Maleficent asked. "Um, there's a big coronation coming up." I said. "Yeah, I think it's sometime probably after that." Mal said. "When?" Maleficent asked." Friday, 10 a.m." Mal replied. "You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic wan-" Maleficent started as Evil Queen and Cruella were poking at Maleficent to change the subject. "You...you little nugget that I love so much." Maleficent said. "Yes, I completely understand, mother." Mal said.

My dad was noticing how close Jay and I are. "Wait a minute...are you two...DATING?!" my dad asked, furiously. My face started to blush a beet red as I looked down. "You wait until you come home…" my dad started. "Why? So you can isolate me even more? There is no way in hell that you are isolating me anymore, dad." I said, glaring at my dad. We had a little glaring contest and then Cruella breaks it up.

"Carlos, is that a dog?" Cruella asked, getting too close to the screen. "Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size of earmuffs." Cruella said, talking to her stuffed dog. "He's the perfect size for a pet! This dog loves me and I love him. And FYI, your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!" Carlos said as Jay and I held him back. "Oh-ho, burn!" Jafar said. "Oh! Why don't you sell a toaster, you two-bit salesmen?" Cruella retorted. "People who talked to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones." Jafar retorted. "Oh, well, people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors." Cruella retorted and everyone started arguing and I had to cover my ears. "Please make it stop." I whispered and Jay turns off the monitor and once he did, he came back and wrapped an arm around my shoulder for an effort to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry." Fairy Godmother said. "Thanks for the special treat." Jay said. "Of course." Fairy Godmother said as we turned to leave the library. "M? What do you think our parents are gonna do to us if we don't pull this off?" Evie asked. "I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately proud of us for doing our best." Mal said. "Mal, be honest." I said, giving her a look. "I think we are definitely gonners." Mal said as we now leave the library.

We are back in Jay and Carlos's dorm. "Okay, we all know what the wand looks like, so it will be up on the dais under the beast's spell jar and we will be coming in from here. I will be in the very front. You all will be in the balcony." Mal said. "Okay, I'll find our limo so we can break the barrier and get back on the island with the wand." Carlos said. "Evie, you will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light." Mal said, handing Evie a sleeping potion that is inside a perfume bottle.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a spell to breaking the love spell. "You want to break Ben's love spell?" I asked. "Yeah, you know...for after. I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains invade Auradon and they begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra...cruel." Mal said and then she closes her spell book and left Jay and Carlos's dorm.

When night time falls, I couldn't sleep. I was too busy staring at the pictures of Jay and I when we went on our date. I got up from my bed and walked into the halls.

 **(Song: Listen To Your Heart by Roxette *GLEE VERSION*)**

 _I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
_ _I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea  
_ _You've built a love but that love falls apart  
_ _Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

 _Listen to your heart  
_ _When he's calling for you  
_ _Listen to your heart  
_ _There's nothing else you can do  
_ _I don't know where you're going  
_ _And I don't know why  
_ _But listen to your heart  
_ _Before you tell him goodbye_

 _Yeah_

 _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
_ _The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

[Jay and Hannah:]

 _They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
_ _The feeling of belonging (_ [Hannah:] _belonging to your dreams)  
_ _(_ [Jay:] _Listen to your heart)  
_ _When he's calling for you  
_ _Listen to your heart  
_ _There's nothing else you can do  
_ _([_ Jay:] _I don't) know where you're going  
_ _And I don't know why  
_ _But listen to your heart  
_ _Before you tell him goodbye_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _And there are voices  
_ _That want to be heard  
_ _So much to mention  
_ _But you can't find the words_

 _[_ Hannah (Jay): _]_

 _The sense of magic  
_ _The beauty that's been (beauty that's been)  
_ _When love was wilder ([Jay:] than the wind)_

 _[_ Jay and Hannah: _]_

 _Listen to your heart  
_ _When he's calling for you  
_

 _([_ Hannah: _] Listen to your heart) ([_ Jay:] _Listen to your heart)  
_ _(_ [Hannah:] _There's nothing) else you can do  
_ _I don't know where you're going  
_ _And I don't know why  
_ _(_ [Hannah:] _But listen to your heart) (_ [Jay:] _Listen to your heart)  
_ _Before, oh!  
_

 _Listen to your heart (_ [Jay:] _Listen to your heart)  
_ _(_ [Hannah:] _Take a listen to it), whoa  
_ _I don't know where you're going  
_ _And I don't know why  
_ _But listen to your heart  
_ _Before you tell him goodbye_

Moments after, Jay spoke up. "So, what brings you out here?" Jay asked. "Couldn't sleep. You?" I asked. "Same thing." Jay said, coming over by me. "I was looking at the pictures at our date when we were in that photo booth." I said. "Yeah, that was fun and I hope that we will do more once we get back." Jay said then I got lost in thought. "What's on your pretty little mind?" Jay asked, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "Have you ever wondered if you don't want to pull this off at all?" I asked. "You're not the only one." Jay said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel so much...alive here at Auradon than back at the Isle where I was isolated all the time." I said. "I promise you, I will not let your dad isolate you anymore." Jay said and that made a stray tear fall and Jay wiped it away. And he leaned in and attached our lips together.

I hope that the thing we have doesn't change anything.


	12. An Uneventful Family Day

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **DRAGONDAVE45: I don't know. I guess you have to see on the day of the coronation**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thnx :)**

* * *

Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and I were at the balcony as Ben and everyone else was performing. We then made our way down to where Family Day was being held and Ben's performance just finished. Carlos hands Dude over to Evie and him and Jay began messing around with the chocolate fountain. I could also see that Mal is being introduced to Belle and Beast, who are Ben's parents. Mal pointed over to us and we waved back. From the corner of my eye, I could see chocolate all over Jay's face. We had joined Belle and Beast for lunch and they were pleasant people.

I was walking around and then someone called out my name. I turned and it was Aaron. "How're you and lover boy doing?" Aaron asked as he hugged and spinned me around. "We're doing fine." I said as he set me down. "Aaron, mind introducing us to your friend?" I heard and the person who spoke was Jasmine and by her side is Aladdin. "Oh, Hannah, this is my mom and dad. Mom, dad, this is Hannah, the girl I told you about from the Isle." Aaron said. "About time we met you. He told us about you." Aladdin said. "Hon, who is your parent down at the Isle?" Jasmine asked me. "Hades." Aaron and I said. "You know that Hercules and Meg are going to blow a gasket." Aladdin muttered to Jasmine. "Don't worry, hon. We think you're not like your dad." Jasmine said, making me have a small smile.

Now, Ben, Jay, Mal and I are playing croquet. Jay already went and a woman with long brown hair put up into a pony tail came up to me. "Hello there." the woman said. "Hi." I said, kindly. "Have we met somewhere?" the woman asked. I shrugged. I don't know why she ask me that. I had never seen her before. "Not really. I'm kind of new, like a transfer exchange student." I said. I looked over and there was an older woman talking to Mal. Then Audrey came over. "Oh, Audrey. Give Grammy a kiss." the woman said. That must be Aurora's mother. "Audrey, it's good to see you, dear." the woman talking to me said. "You too, Meg." Audrey said and I had paled.

 _That_ was Meg?

"Grammy?" Mal asked. "Sleeping Beauty's mother." Audrey said, giving Mal a dirty look. "Grammy, Meg, I don't think you want to be talking to these girls. Unless like you're feeling like taking another hundred-year nap or selling your soul to the devil again." Audrey said, making me glare at Audrey while my hair tips are red and Mal's eyes turn into an emerald green. "No!" Meg gasped and a much muscular man came by her side, encasing Meg into his arms. I'm guessing that's Hercules.

"You!" Audrey's grandmother exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. "How are you here and how have you stayed so young?" Audrey's grandmother asked Mal. Ben immediately came over by us. "Queen Leah, Meg, it's okay. Maleficent and Hades are still on the island. This is their daughters, Mal and Hannah." Ben said as Jay pulls me away and he was repeatedly kissing my forehead, calming me down.

"Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Ben asked. "A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?" Leah asked. "Come on, you remember, don't you? The poison apples and the spells." Leah asked Fairy Godmother and then she turns over to Mal with a glare. "My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse." Leah said.

It was our parents doings, not ours!

"So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!" Leah exclaimed. "I'm so…" Mal started, but then Chad cuts in. "Go away! Stay away from her!" Chad exclaimed. "Don't do this, Chad." Ben said. "What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play?" Chad asked. "Give it a rest. You are just jealous that Jay's a better Tourney player than you." I growled at Chad. "Take a chill pill, Soul Stealer." Chad said. "That's it!" I growled but before I could do anything, Jay simply held me back.

"You stole another girl's boyfriend." Chad said to Mal. "You enjoy hurting people." he said to Jay. "You're just a hothead." he said to me. "And damn proud of it!" I replied back. "And you...you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." he said to Evie with a smug smirk. Luckily for Evie, she has her mirror in her hand.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand...who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie asked in the mirror and the image shows Chad and Evie shows it to him. "What? Come on!" Chad exclaimed, slapping the mirror out of her hand. Jay went up to Evie's defense. "Back off, Chad! Alright!" Jay said and Evie knocks Chad out with the Knockout Potion. "Come on, Mal." Evie said as she and Mal went away. "Guys!" Ben exclaimed after them. "Jay!" Evie exclaimed and Jay looked over at me. "Hannah, you coming?" Jay asked. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to do something." I said, glaring at Chad.

When Chad woke up from the stupor, I went down and punched him in the face, most likely breaking his nose. "Now that is off of my chest." I said as I walked away from the Family Day setting. I eventually caught up with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos and we were at a picnic table and Chad, Lonnie, Jane, Audrey, Doug and all of the other Auradon snobs were over at another picnic table that is across from ours. I had took off my skeleton hand bracelet and was cleaning off the remains of Chad's blood. Then, Ben came up to us.

"Hey, guys. How's everything?" Ben asked. "Do you even have to ask?" I asked. "Hey, listen. Forget all about it, all right? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go." Ben said. Here's the problem with that, we're not Elsa. "Tomorrow after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay." Ben reassured us. "I have to go." he whispered in Mal's ear. "I'll see you guys later." Ben said before he left.

Doug had came over by us, or more likely came over by Evie. "Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just…" Doug started. "Doug." Chad said. "It's my fault, Doug, I'm so sorry." Evie said. "Doug!" Chad said. "Doug…" Evie said, softly. "Sorry, I can't." he said as he joined the Auradon snobs, well minus Lonnie. I don't know why Evie has the worst luck when it comes to guys.

Our luck worsens when Audrey and Jane came over. "How long do you think it's going to last? Mal's just the bad girl infatuation." Audrey said. "Yeah. I mean he's never gonna make a villain a queen." Jane said in Mal's ear as she and Audrey laughed, obnoxiously. Mal and I shared the same smirking looks, knowing what she would do. I nodded. Mal opens up her spellbook.

" _Beware, forswear,  
_ _Undo Jane's hair."_

Mal recited as she did the finger motion. After that, we heard a scream and Jane's long locks have been changed back to the bob that she had when we first met her. "There's a lot more where that came from." Mal said with a death glare while my smirk was quite...sinister. Shit, I think my sinister side is coming out.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Audrey said. "Does it look like I'm joking?" Mal asked. I got up from the table and laughed maniacally. "Your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend said it himself." I said, pointing to Chad. "I am a hothead who is not afraid of breaking one of his bones again. Or do option b." I said. "What's option b?" Audrey asked, smugly. "You were warned." I said my eyes turned red. As Mal flipped through her spellbook and I created a fireball and everyone ran away. I sighed. "I need to be alone for a while." I said as I walked away from the four.

I am now sick of everybody's shit, from the population in Auradon to my dad.

 **(You Keep Me Hangin On by Kim Wilde *GLEE VERSION*)**

 _Set me free, why don't ya, baby?  
_ _Get out my life, why don't ya, baby?  
_ _'Cause you don't really love me  
_ _You just keep me hangin' on  
_ _You don't really need me  
_ _But you keep me hangin' on_

 _Why do you keep a coming around  
_ _Playing with my heart?  
_ _Why don't you get out of my life  
_ _And let me make a new start?  
_ _Let me get over you the way you've gotten over me_

 _Set me free, why don't ya, babe?  
_ _Let me be, why don't ya, babe?  
_ _'Cause you don't really love me  
_ _You just keep me hangin' on  
_ _No, you don't really want me  
_ _You just keep me hangin' on_

 _You say although we broke up  
_ _You still wanna be just friends  
_ _But how can we still be friends  
_ _When seeing you only breaks my heart again?_

 _And there ain't nothing I can do about it_

 _Set me free, why don't ya, babe?  
_ _Get out of my life, why don't ya, babe?  
_ _You don't really love me  
_ _But you just keep me hangin' on_

 _You claim you still care for me  
_ _But your heart and soul needs to be free  
_ _Now that you've got your freedom  
_ _You wanna still hold on to me  
_ _You don't want me for yourself  
_ _So let me find somebody else, hey_

 _Why don't you be a man about it and set me free?  
_ _No, you don't care a thing about me  
_ _You're just using me_

 _Go on, get out, get out of my life  
_ _And let me sleep at night  
_ _Please, 'cause you don't really love me  
_ _You just keep me hangin' on_

I let out a sigh as I stormed back into my dorm.


	13. Good or Evil

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks. And here's the next chapter**

 **RoyalPrincessHinataHyuga: Thanks**

 **Applejax XD: Hey, someone's gotta do it**

* * *

Today is the day.

Today is the day of the coronation...and the day that we free the our parents from the Isle of the Lost.

Because Mal gets to be up front with Ben, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and I are going to be on the balcony. Jay and I looked at each other and he had grabbed my hand. I looked over at Evie and Carlos, who give us the same worried looks.

Mal was already in here, along with Belle and Beast. Ben then walked in and as he was ascending through the hall, we all bowed. After hugging Belle and bowing to Beast, Fairy Godmother grabs the crown off of Beast's head and places the crown on Ben's head. Beast opens the glass case that is surrounding Fairy Godmother's wand. I look down at Mal, who has the same worried glance as Jay, Evie, Carlos ,and I do. I looked back and Belle gave Fairy Godmother the wand and she stands in front of Ben.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked. "I do solemnly swear." Ben replied. "Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king." Fairy Godmother said as she tapped Ben's shoulders with it. As Fairy Godmother raised the wand in the air, it was taken.

But it wasn't by Mal, like I had expected.

It was Jane.

The wand had casted a lightning bolt and it had casted into the sky. "Child, what are you doing?!" Fairy Godmother asked, screaming that out. "If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself! Bippity Boppity Boo!" Jane exclaimed back. "Take cover!" Beast yelled and in the midst of everyone freaking out, Mal was trying to get Jane to stop. "Be careful, Mal!" Belle yelled out. Once Mal has the wand from Jane's grasp, Jay grabbed my hand and dragged me along with Evie and Carlos down the balcony.

We went down the balcony and through the back and we got through the main doors and we got up to Mal. Ben was trying to goad Mal into giving him the wand, but she told him to stand back. "I told you so!" Audrey, snobbishly. But, Mal points the wand at her while I created a fireball. Jay rubbed my shoulders in order for me to calm down and it did work as the fireball disappeared. "Let's go." Carlos said. "Revenge time." Jay said.

"You really want to do this?" Ben asked. "We have no choice, Ben! Our parents-" Mal started, but Ben cuts her off. "Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours." Ben said. It was a while before Mal spoke up again. "I think I want to be good." Mal breathed out. "You are good." Ben said. "How do you know that?" Mal asked. "Because...because I'm listening to my heart." Ben said. "I wanna listen to my heart, too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents." Mal said, turning to us. "I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney, Victory Pizza with the team and alone time with Hannah makes you happy." Mal said to Jay as I just laid my head on his shoulder. "And you, scratching Dude's belly makes you happy, who would've thought?" Mal said to Carlos. "And, Evie...you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart." Mal said to Evie, who had smiled. "And Hannah...being mad at the world doesn't make you happy. Jay and freedom from isolation makes you happy. You know that Hades is fine with isolating you for another 16 years." Mal said, making me smile.

I know my dad would do that.

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school and be with Ben because Ben makes me really happy." Mal said and Ben has a hopeful expression on his face. "Us being friends make me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys." Mal said, putting her fist in.

Moments later, Jay puts his fist in. "I choose good too." Jay said. "I choose good." Evie said, moments later as she puts her fist in. "Screw Hades. He threatened to feed me to Cerberus one time." I said, putting my fist in. "So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be?" Carlos asked and we all laughed at that, knowing that it is true. "Because they're going to be really, really mad." Carlos added. "Your parents can't reach you here." Ben said. "Okay, then. Good." Carlos said, putting his fist in.

Mal beckons Ben forward and Ben puts his fist in as well. There was an applause after all of this had happened. Out from the corner, green mist was flying in and so was blue fire. My eyes widened at the blue fire. "No." I breathed.

And out from the green mist is Maleficent.

And out from the blue fire is my father.


	14. Father vs Daughter

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **DRAGONDAVE45: Thanks :)**

 **bfireworks5: Uh oh is right**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks :)**

 **Applejax XD: Let's see what happens with the party crashers**

* * *

What in the fucking Underworld is my dad doing here?

For fuck's sake, him and Maleficent have no right to be here!

"We're back!" my dad and Maleficent screamed in unison. "Go away, mother." Mal groaned out. "What are you doing here, dad?" I asked. Maleficent and my dad laughed. "Aw, my princess of the Underworld, you are too cute." my dad said and that made me roll my eyes. "I know! They're so funny." Maleficent cackled out.

"Here, wand me. Chop, chop." Maleficent said to Mal. "No!" Ben exclaimed and then Mal threw the wand over to Fairy Godmother, who had caught it with an ease. "Bippity Boppity-" Fairy Godmother started. "Boo." Maleficent said as she raised her scepter and everyone is now frozen.

"Psych." my dad said, laughing. My anger is slowly rising. "Ooh, in another time, in another time." Maleficent said, messing with King Beast's glasses. Then, she went over to Fairy Godmother and snatched the wand. "Oh, oh no, someone needs to pluck their nose hairs." my dad said. "I swear, he's doing a fucking good job of irritating the hell out of me." I muttered to Jay.

"Where should we begin? I know, we should start by getting rid of this." Maleficent started, using the wand to take off the ring that Ben had gave her. "Ooh, look! It's a perfect fit!" my dad said. "Oh, excuse me, pardon me, excuse me. The horns, the horns!" Maleficent said, ducking under Fairy Godmother's arm. "Falling in love is weak and ridiculous. It's not what you want." Maleficent said, messing with the crown on Ben's head. "Preach, hon!" my dad called out.

"You don't know what we want!" Mal snapped. "Mom, have you ever asked me what I want? I'm not you." Mal said. "Oh, obviously. I've had years, and years, and years, and years of practice being evil, you'll get their." Maleficent reassured. "No, I will not and I really wished you would have never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing." Mal said. "I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!" Maleficent snarled.

"Neither do you. In order to be a ruler of the Underworld, you need to push those petty feelings for your little boy-toy aside." my dad said. "How dare you! You never knew what I wanted in life. I didn't choose to be isolated for 16 years, you chose to do that! You never even were a parent to me! Pain and Panic did all of the parenting with some guidance from The Fates!" I snapped. "I was busy." my dad muttered, innocently. "Yeah, at neglecting your child." I retorted.

"And now I command wand to my hand!" Mal recited and the wand is now in Mal's hand. "It worked!" I exclaimed. "I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature." Maleficent muttered. "Foolish girl, do you think that a simple spell would fix all of that? Just give her the wand!" my dad exclaimed, his hair growing on fire. "Hold on, Mal. Maybe good is more powerful than evil." Carlos said. "Oh, please! You're killing me! Arf!" Maleficent said, mimicking a dog's bark, seeing if Carlos would cower away, but instead, Carlos stepped aside and Dude jumped on Maleficent.

"The breath! Get off me!" Maleficent groaned out. Jay went up and tried to get the scepter from Maleficent. Maleficent just stared at him with her green eyes and stroked Jay's bicep. I was shaking with anger as I saw that happen. "Gaston should be jealous and that little lady of your's should be lucky." Maleficent said. I now have a fireball in my hand and I threw it Maleficent, but she was lucky she ducked out of the way and instead knocks Jay down and glares over at me.

"And I sure am lucky that he is mine. So keep your hands off my man, you psychotic bitch!" I exclaimed. "You know, you're starting to anger me, child. You're more hotheaded than usual." my dad said and I smirked. "It's like that one saying, "Like father, like daughter"." I said. "Enough!" Maleficent exclaimed. "You all will regret this!" Maleficent said before turning into a humongous fucking dragon.

"No, no. I call dibs on sending my father back where he belongs." I growled as I threw a fireball at my dad and I tackled him and I didn't know that I had teleported us to the Underworld.

We are now in the cold and dreary place that is known as the Underworld. My dad and I are now throwing fireballs at each other. I just brought up a wall of fire and my dad charged at me and we now teleported back to the castle and it was in the middle of Mal and Maleficent's staredown. "You know, daughter, you should give up. You can't repel me." my dad said. Then I look down to my necklace, where it was glowing a bright blue and was a blue as my dad's fire hair.

"No. But I can trap your soul." I growled as I ripped off the necklace. My dad now has a look of horror. "No!" he exclaimed as he was turning into a blue smoke. "What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" my dad roared out and my dad was now disappeared in a blue mist into the necklace. I then turned around and saw that Maleficent had also disappeared in a green mist.

What the hell just happened?

Fairy Godmother is now unfrozen and Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos ran over. I was on my knees and Jay knelt beside me, putting a hand on my back. "What just happened?" Carlos asked. "I have no idea." Mal said. "Did you do it?" Evie asked. "I don't know." Mal replied. "No, no, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty-bitty." Fairy Godmother reassured and gestured to the lizard formation of Maleficent. "What about my dad?" I asked. "It looked like Hades put a spell on the necklace that makes you have some sort of connection to him. When you ripped the necklace off, it broke the connection with him and sent him back to the Underworld, so his soul is not trapped in the necklace." Fairy Godmother replied. "Then keep the necklace away from me." I muttered. "Is she going to be like that forever?" Mal asked. "Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love, so can she." Fairy Godmother said. "Knowing my dad, he's probably gonna find a way out." I muttered to Jay.

"I believe this belongs to you." Mal said, handing Fairy Godmother her wand. "And I believe this belongs to you." Fairy Godmother said, handing Ben's ring over to her and they stand up from their kneeling position. "You all have earned yourselves an "A" in Goodness class." Fairy Godmother said and we all laughed at that. "Bippity Boppity Boo!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed and everyone is now unfrozen.

Ben roared and was charging towards Mal and she stopped him. "We kind of got this all wrapped up here." I reminded him. Ben just lifted Mal up in the air. "Next time, I rescue you." Ben said. Jay had helped me stand up and he tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear. "You looked like you got yourself a little torched." Jay said. I chuckled at that. "There was a little fire battle down at the Underworld." I said and I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and it was none other than Hercules and Meg. "We need to talk." Hercules said. Jay gave me an unsettling look but I put a reassuring hand on his chest. "I got this. It's personal business." I said to Jay as us three walked away from the crowd.

"We owe you a huge apology." Hercules started. "We thought Hades was bad but we didn't know he would be this bad to neglect the needs of a child." Meg said. "It's fine. I wasn't the only one who was caught up in my dad's manipulation." I said. Meg just hugged me as Hercules puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I then walked over to Jay and Evie and we all wrapped our arms around one another. "Let's get this party started." Jay said and we all laughed at that, knowing that he said that when we were back at the Isle of the Lost.

 **(Song: Set It Off)**

Even though I am now in Auradon, who said that this was the last time you're going to see the Princess of the Underworld?


End file.
